Happy Howl-O-Ween
Happy Howl-O-Ween is a fan made episode created by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. Premise The Pound Puppies celebrate Halloween. Plot Part 1 (Spotlight on Holly and the Pound Puppies) Narrator: Meet Holly. She is the owner of her puppy pound called Holly's Puppy Pound. These are the Pound Puppies. They are a group of dogs whose goal is to find loving families for puppies in need. The members consist of Cooler, their leader; Nose Marie, the Flirty; The Kind-hearted Bright Eyes, a bright and caring puppy who loves cheering; Howler, the inventive; Whopper, the imaginative puppy, and their new friends: Beamer, Reflex, Violet Vanderfeller, Scrounger, and Barkerville. (Transition to Holly's Puppy Pound) Narrator: Today is Halloween and the Pound Puppies are excited, for the first annual costume party will take place at Holly's Puppy Pound tonight. (Inside the secret headquarters, the Pound Puppies are dressed up in halloween costumes(Cooler is dressed as a rockabilly music player, Nose Marie is dressed as a southern belle, Bright Eyes is dressed as a pixie, Howler is dressed asa mad scientist, Whopper is dressed up as a mobster, Beamer is dressed as a martial artist, Reflex is dressed up as a scuba-diver, Violet is dressed up as a palmtree, Barkerville is dressed up as a vampire, and Scrounger is dressed up as a zombie. Holly, dressed up as a fortune teller, enters.) Holly: Are you all ready for the annual costume party tonight? Beamer: We sure are, Holly. Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee with sprinkles and a cherry on top! I can hardy wait. Whopper: Yeah! We never had a costume party before. I'm dressing as the Mobster-turned-Businessman, Mr. Chartreuse. Nose-Marie: Yes. I think it only fair that I should let out all of me, my southern personality in the form of a southern belle in the pre-civil war era, the lovely Daisy Belle. Cooler: That's fine and dandy, but I'll be dressed up as Johnny, the world famous rockabilly musician. Howler: I'm going as Doc Enigma, the mad scientist. Beamer: I'm dressed up as Jackie Chow, the martial artist. Barkerville: And I'm going as Count Barkula, the doggie vampire. (To Holly) Who are you dressed up as, Holly? Holly: Me? I'm Medium Rhea, the fortune teller. Reflex: Uh oh. I just had a bad thought. Violet: What is it, Reflex? Reflex: Suppose if Katrina spoils our fun on Halloween? Cooler: Don't worry, Reflex. I'm sure even Katrina needs some time off. (At Katrina Stoneheart's house, Katrina is looking down at Holly's Puppy Pound) Katrina: I hate Halloween. Nothing but a bunch of brats knocking on my doorstep, screaming "trick or treat" in my face, throwing rotten eggs at my house, and littering my yard with toilet paper. of course, I can "trick" those Pound Puppies out of their wits. (Brattina, in her witch costume, and Catgut, wearing a coat of black paint, enter) Brattina: Mommy dearest, how can we scare those icky-poo Pound Puppies? Katrina: Well, remember that Terrible Terrier costume Catgut wore one time? Catgut: I hate to break it to you, Miss Stoneheart, but you threw it away. Katrina: Hmmm... you're right Brattina: What about your Vacuum Vortex, mommy dearest? Katrina: My Vacuum Vortex? Catgut: Yes, Miss Stoneheart! We can dress up the Vacuum Vortex as a hideous monster. Those flea-biting mongrels will be so scared, they'll never celebrate Halloween ever again. Katrina: You two are brilliant! Now, go get the Vacuum Vortex and I'll go get some decorations. (Catgut and Brattina salute) Catgut: Yes, Miss Stoneheart. Brattina: All right, mommy dearest! (Brattina and Catgut leave) Katrina: Tricking those Pound Puppies will be a real treat for me. (Katrina laughs evilly) (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, everyone is setting up Halloween decorations) Zelda(Greyhound Puppy): I'm so excited for the costume party tonight, aren't you, Stanley? Stanley(Saint Bernard Puppy): You bet, Zelda. We've never had one before. (Bright Eyes is filling a big bowl with candy) Holly: Is the candy ready for the trick-or-treaters? Trivia This will mark the first appearances of Beamer, Reflex, Violet Vanderfeller, Scrounger, and Barkerville. This is the first time Catgut is able to speak. Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes